


Wishful Thinking

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: What if the Earth alarm hadn't gone off in Resolution?What would have happened if they made it to 20?#12DaysOfThasmin
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Twelve Days Of Thasmin





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wretcheddyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretcheddyke/gifts).



> If you want a fic going over their many fireworks stops around the universe, check out my fic "Fireworks" ;)

“Should we do one more? Make it a round twenty?” She was so excited to keep having amazing times with her fam, showing them all the wonders of the universe. “I'm thinking Quantifer, little settlement on the edge of the known universe, where it's permanently New Year's Eve.” 

“I’ve had enough for one night,” Graham said, feeling a bit tired. After so many fireworks displays, it was likely the equivalent of mid-morning for them at this point and he was tired. “Especially if twenty never ends.” 

“Yeah,” Ryan agreed, “neverending party sounds fun, but I'm a bit tired.” 

By now, the Doctor had already pressed half the buttons and adjusted the settings on the TARDIS to set their course for Quantifer, a settlement on the edge of the known universe. Her hand was on that final lever, her bright smile fading only slightly as her friends revealed they were too tired for another go without some ‘human time’ first. 

Unfortunately, humans required food, sleep, all sorts of maintenance to keep functioning. Sort of like house plants. Actually, nothing like house plants. Forget the house plants. 

“Yaz?” The Doctor looked at her hopefully. “You wanted to see more.” 

The Doctor couldn’t help but think of that time when she’d said that for the first time. About the universe. About the Doctor. 

“I do,” Yaz said, and she couldn’t help but hold the Doctor’s gaze. She’d not said it aloud, but she was hoping the Doctor would take her somewhere like New York City where they had the ball drop and everyone was meant to kiss at midnight. But that was a silly thought, and she’d kept it to herself. 

Wishful thinking. 

“Come on, Granddad,” Ryan said and patted Graham’s shoulder before the two turned around and headed for their rooms. 

Graham said something directed at the pair of them, but the words were lost on the two women. They were having their own conversation, and while it was silent, it felt as loud as fireworks. 

“So,” Yaz walked over to the Doctor, whose expression had softened to something more sincere, bordering on adoration. “Think there’ll be any fireworks this time?” 

“Only one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! I don't have time to write anything longer for these daily prompts, but I do hope to write more <3 <3


End file.
